Quizzes I took on Blogthings.com
Control Freak Quiz: *Bold the statement that describes you. **'It's difficult for you to trust people.' **'You make lists for everything in your life.' **You can't stand it when you're in a car but not driving. **As much as possible, you need to do everything yourself. **'You rarely think that you're wrong.' **'You love to be the center of attention.' **'When it comes to social gatherings, you prefer to do the plannsdfing.' **You get bored when you have to listen to other people talk. **'Your vacations tend to be structured and active.' **'You tend to think that you know what's best for other people.' **'You don't like people touching your stuff.' **'When you're in a relationship, you like to know where your significant other is at all times.' **'You are definitely a perfectionist - and your own worst critic.' **It's hard for you to get used to a new hair style or new pair of jeans. **You would not really enjoy a surprise party thrown for you. **'You can't stand to wait for people who are running a few minutes late.' **'You are a completely stubborn person.' **'You tend to interrupt people a lot.' **'You don't like taking orders.' **'You don't take it lightly when people disagree with you.' **Other people's messes really bother you. **'When you're watching TV with other people, you always have to have the remote.' **'You are easily irritated.' **'You generally don't trust people.' **'You are insulted when people don't take your advice.' *'Quiz Results: You are 76% Control Freak -' **'You are a pretty major control freak, though you may not know it.While your confidence is inspiring, your bossy ways tend to scare people off. How Open-Minded Are You? Quiz: *Bold the statements you are open-minded about: **'It doesn't bother you to see two men kissing.' **There's nothing wrong with an 18 year old dating at 45 year old. **'If people should be allowed to drink alcohol, they should be allowed to smoke pot.' **You don't think monogamy is necessarily the only way. **You think most illegal drugs should be legal. **'You could be friends with both a liberal Democrat and a conservative Republican.' **'You wouldn't secretly judge a friend who had an STD.' **'You have friends that are very rich - and friends that are very poor.' **'There isn't a race that you wouldn't consider dating.' **'You don't think any one religion is better than any other.' **You aren't offended by off color jokes - even racist or sexist ones. **'You aren't bothered by public nudity.' **'You think that everyone is probably a little bisexual.' **'You don't think less of someone who is on welfare.' **'You could potentially be friends with anyone, even someone you may dislike intensely right now.' **'You will try any type of food, even if it's very exotic and strange smelling.' **'You are open to debating your beliefs at almost any time, with anyone.' **'You think there may be something to astrology, tarot, and fortune telling.' **'It's fairly possible that your political beliefs might shift radically over time.' **'You listen to (and appreciate) all types of music.' **'You can appreciate trends without worrying about feeling trendy.' **You think that it's possible that people have had contact with aliens. **You would engage someone from a strange religion who was going to door to door. **If your lover cheated on you, you would listen to their explanation and consider staying with them. **'You could be convinced to change your mind on an important ethnical issue - like abortion or war.' *'Quiz Results: You are 72% Open Minded:' **You are very open-minded. But your also very well-grounded. How Liberal or Conservative are You? *Bold the choice that apply's to you. #Protecting the environment is a primary social responsibility we have, regardless of how it affects businesses. #*Not exactly #*'True' #Immigration policies #*Should be more strict. Too many people enter illegally. #*'Should be less strict. Immigrants enhance this country.' #Gay marriage #*Should not be legal. Marriage is between a man and a woman. #*'Should be legal and given the same rights as heterosexual marriage.' #Public education could be improved by #*'Revoking No Child Left Behind' #*Having a voucher system #If you smoke marijuana... #*You should be punished with a slap on the wrist #*'It's your business' #Affirmative action #*Is unfair, outdated, and hurts those with the most merit #*'Gives minorities and women a level playing field' #Carrying a gun is: #*Dangerous and sketchy #*'Taking responsibility for one's own defense' #Some people have less luck than others #*'False' #*True #Social Security: #*Can easily be fixed by making the rich and employers pay more #*'Is simply a transfer payment that should be replaced by personal accounts' #Taxes should be... #*Something the rich pay more of. They can afforded. #*'Cut to stimulate the economy and give people more of their money back.' #It's more important for our country #*Reduce the deficit and national debt #*'To help the poor and helpless' #The Fed should be more concerned with #*'Controlling unemployment' #*Controlling inflation #The only social responsibility of a company should be to deliver a profit to its shareholders. #*'True' #*False #Everyone has a right to health care, even if they can't afford it #*False #*'True' #All authority, by its nature, should be questioned #*False #*'True' #Abortion should be... #*Completely legal and available #*'Restricted, discouraged, or illegal' #Military action that defies international law is sometimes justified. #*'True' #*False #The war in Iraq is justified #*'True' #*False #The problem with the US justice system is: #*Not enough rehabilitation and prisoner's rights #*'Too many plea bargains and loose interpretations of law' #The death penalty #*'Is appropriate in select cases' #*Is a violation of human rights *'Quiz Results: You are 50% Conservative, 50% Liberal.' **Social Issues: 0% Conservative, 100% Liberal **Personal Responsibility: 50% Conservative, 50% Liberal **Fiscal Issues: 50% Conservative, 50% Liberal **Ethics: 50% Conservative, 50% Liberal **Defense and Crime: 100% Conservative, 0% Liberal How Evil Are You Quiz: *Bold on what you have done: **'You've broken the law' **'You've looked at nudie pics online' **'You've secretly wished someone harm' **You've kissed someone you shouldn't be kissing **'You've said something so mean it made someone cry' **You've done illegal drugs **'You've killed a bug' **'You've spit in someone's drink' **'You've sought revenge on someone' **You've made a prank phone call **'You've turned people against someone' **'You've illegally downloaded music online' **'You've flirted with someone to make someone else jealous' **'You've told racist / sexist jokes' **You've called someone the "c" word **You've made a promise you knew you were going to break **'You've done the "walk of shame"' **You've corrupted a minor **'You've divulged someone's dark secret' **You've made fun of a retarded person **'You've cheated on a test... or a lover' **'You don't believe in God' **You hate kids **'You've gotten in a fist fight' **'You made someone's life hell in school' **'You've shoplifted or stolen from someone' **You've been so drunk you couldn't remember the night before **You've vandalized someone's car or house **'You've made fun of a fat person' **You have a fondness for disturbing pictures / anime **'You've blamed a fart on someone else' **You enjoy setting things on fire **You've been arrested **You've secretly backstabbed a friend **'You would choose your life over the lives of 100,000 strangers' **Y'ou would kill for 1,000,000 dollars, if you were guaranteed not to get caught' **'You've harmed yourself to get attention' **'You have a nemesis' **You believe in an eye for an eye... or even more for an eye **'You don't think lying to a stranger is a big deal' **You think giving to the homeless is wasting money **'You'll pick evil over stupid any day' **You aren't bothered by seeing others in pain **You'd rather have world domination than world peace **You enjoy very violent video games **You are disgusted by weak people **'You would keep a wallet full if cash if it came your way' **You rather harm an enemy than help a friend **You've shot a gun... and liked it **You'd rather be a super villain than a superhero *'Quiz Results: You are 50% Evil.' **'You are evil, but you haven't yet mastered the dark side. **Fear not though - you are on your way to world domination. What Gender is Your Brain Quiz: #Looking fashionable is important to you. #*False #*'True' #You are better at: #*Understanding what is being explained to you #*'Explaining things you understand' #Do you tend to remember your dreams? #*Yes #*'No' #If you have a problem, you tend to #*'Ask for input' #*Solve it yourself #In an argument or heated discussion, you find it most important to: #*Come to an understanding #*'Drive your point home' #Would you ever try an exciting new drug if it were illegal? #*No - you prefer to obey the law #*'Depends on what it did' #If someone you know is acting strange... #*'You ask for an explanation' #*You try to read between the lines #You tend to notice when someone has poor etiquette #*'True' #*False #If a friend who's gained weight asks you if she's gotten fat, you #*'Are completely honest' #*Would consider sparing her feelings #When talking with your friends, you're more likely to discuss #*'What's going on in your lives and people you know' #*Politics, sports, or news #Even if you aren't one yourself, you can understand how some people can be vegetarians #*'False' #*True #If a friend has a problem, it becomes your problem as well #*'True' #*False #If you were to pick up a book for some relaxing reading, it would be: #*'Non fiction' #*Fiction #You could marry for money... if the person was a billionaire. #*True #*'False' #When it comes to old friends #*You're good at keeping in touch #*'You tend to lose touch with people fairly easier' *'Quiz Results: Your Brain is 40% Female, 60% Male' How Sarcastic Are You? Quiz: #You're having a bad day, and a friend suggests that you "Cheer up, because life is good." You're likely to reply: #*'Half heartedly. "Tried that - didn't work."' #*With a sneer. "Thanks - that was sooooo helpful." #*With a smile. "You're right. I need to put things in perspective." #Whenever you say "too bad"... #*You mean it #*'You sometimes mean it, sometimes don't' #*You never mean it #You make fun of... #*Hardly anyone #*'Select people who annoy you' #*Everyone #You stub your toe, and it hurts like crazy. When a friend asks you if you're okay, you reply is: #*Annoyed: "What do you think?" #*'Mocking: "Oh, just great. Never been better."' #*Sincere: "I'll be okay" #When people are being sarcastic to you #*It's hard to tell they're being sarcastic #*'You usually laugh' #*You come back at them with a great snarky reply #What bumper sticker are you most likely to have on your car? #*Mean People Suck #*Errors have been made, others will be blamed. #*'Ohhh, let me turn on the part of my brain that gives a damn.' *'Quiz Results: You have your Sarcastic Moments' **While you're not sarcastic at all times, you definitely have a cynical edge. **In your opinion, not all people are annoying. Some are dead! **And although you do have your genuine moments, you can't help getting your zingers in. **Some people might be a little hurt by your sarcasm, but it's more likely they think you're hilarious. Category:My-Scope